


A Man in Uniform

by thelookyouredoingthelookagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Military Kink, PWP, Quick and Dirty, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelookyouredoingthelookagain/pseuds/thelookyouredoingthelookagain
Summary: John sees Sherlock in a new light.





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> All works here were produced by two friends in the fandom. One writes as SH and one as John, and we edit together. Our characters are based on the BBC's _Sherlock_ , though we don't mind playing a little loosely with canon and the occasional AU. We have whims and like to follow them. While we like to torture our boys with constant misunderstandings, we know they belong together and we always see to that.
> 
> All posted works are complete, and we hope there will be something for everyone. We've got quite a few stories, and we invite you to get lost in them. **To keep up with our new stories, please subscribe.**
> 
> We also really appreciate the kudos and comments. They mean a lot -- sometimes they inspire new ideas and works, sometimes they just make us feel all warm inside. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for being a great community!

_Conference is done, I'm heading home. -JW_

John sent Sherlock the message and leaned back in the seat of the taxi. He was a bit tired but eager to get home again. Hopefully, they would have a case when he got home. It had been a little while, and he knew Sherlock was at his best with a clear focus.

When the cab finally pulled up, John paid and went up to the flat. "Sherlock?" he called out, but there was no answer. He emptied his case, took a quick shower, and changed into something more comfortable for lounging around. 

Sherlock, on the other hand, was not home or comfortable or lounging. He was standing stupidly behind a group of soldiers at a recruitment fair. Though dressed in uniform, he hadn’t spoken to anyone since he’d arrived two hours ago. That wasn’t what he was here to do. 

“I’m a detective, not a stand in at your police events,” Sherlock had said to Lestrade the day before.

“Settle down,” Lestrade had told him. “We need surveillance -- there are rumours and we just want you there gathering information.”

“Rumours about what?”

“Domestic terrorism and drug sales,” Lestrade had said. 

That piqued Sherlock’s curiosity, and he’d agreed. In truth, John was still away, and Sherlock had been bored.

However, Sherlock was still bored and beginning to think Lestrade had lied to him. He’d been watching things closely and felt confident that nothing evil was afoot. When he received John’s text, he stepped outside and called Lestrade to tell him he was done playing dress up for the day. He headed home.

He opened the flat door to see John lying on the sofa. “You are a sight for a sore eyes,” he said with a genuine smile.

John looked over and then did a double take. "What, uh . . . what are you doing here? I mean . . . what are you wearing?" he asked, blinking a bit as he got his head together.

“Clothes,” Sherlock said as he moved to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. “I’m glad you’re home. What do you want to do tonight?” 

John got up and followed Sherlock into the kitchen. "I didn't have plans," he said, looking Sherlock up and down. "But now I think I have something fun in mind . . ."

“Does it involve going out?” Sherlock asked. “Because I just came from out and don’t want to go there again.” His tea poured, he turned to look at John who was looking at him in a way the meaning of which he now recognised. “I see,” he said. “We’ll be staying in then.”

John bit his lip lightly and smiled suggestively. "Yes . . . we'll be staying in." He looped his finger through one of the belt loops and tugged Sherlock closer. 

Without setting down his cup, Sherlock let his body move toward John. He took a sip of tea. “Are you tired from your trip?” he asked.

John looked him up and down again. "Not anymore," he said. 

“I see,” Sherlock said again. He wore a sly smile. “And where would you like to be not tired tonight? In the bedroom perhaps or right here at the sink?”

"Here at the sink, " he murmured, leaning up to kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock took one more sip and then set his cup down. He gave John a kiss and said, “Let me at least go change out of these clothes.”

"No," John said quickly, holding his arm. "Don't change."

Sherlock glanced over. Something seemed to be going on, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was just yet. He stepped forward, slipping his arms around John. He leaned down and gave him a long, soft kiss. John kissed him back, shifting them slowly so his own back was against the worktop and he could pull Sherlock against him. 

Sherlock leaned into John, pressing their bodies together. “Are you keeping your clothes on as well?” he asked before nuzzling against John’s neck.

"No," John said. "We can't have any fun if we're both dressed."

Sherlock stepped back and started to unbutton John’s shirt, letting it fall off and to the ground. “Should I take off mine now?” he asked, starting to undo the buttons.

John gripped both of Sherlock's wrists. "No, leave it," he said, glancing up at Sherlock's eyes before letting his own move over Sherlock's body again. 

“John,” Sherlock said, surprised, as he pulled his hands from John’s. He looked at John, seeing him staring at the uniform. And suddenly he knew what was happening. He stepped back slightly and said, “On your knees, soldier.”

"Fuck," John moaned, his knees more giving out than controlling his movement to the ground. He looked up at Sherlock. "You look really good." 

Sherlock looked down at him lovingly. “You could’ve just asked me, you know,” he said softly and then his voice turned a little sharper. “You’ve got a job to do, soldier,” he said as he undid his trousers and opened them.

"I hadn’t thought about it until I saw it," he said. He took out Sherlock's cock and nuzzled along the shaft before taking Sherlock into his mouth, bobbing back and forth. 

“Fuck, that’s good, John,” Sherlock said, dropping a hand to rest softly on John’s head. He stroked his hair lightly. “You’re so good . . .”

John moaned around his mouthful, taking Sherlock deeper into his mouth. 

Sherlock closed his eyes and let his head tilt back a little. He hadn’t expected this to happen this way, but he was not sorry it had. He could feel his legs tremble a little. “Stop,” he said suddenly. “Look up at me.”

John pulled off slowly, licking every inch and even circling the head before looking up at Sherlock. 

“I missed you,” Sherlock said sweetly, staring lovingly into his eyes. He held his gaze for a moment, and then said, “All right, soldier. On your feet.”

John stood up again and moved closer to Sherlock. 

“In the bedroom,” Sherlock ordered. 

John bit his lip to fight a smile. "Yes sir," he said, moving around Sherlock to get to the bedroom. 

Sherlock followed John, reaching out and grabbing his arse as they moved down the hallway. “All right,” he said. “This isn’t child’s play, young man. The Army is about responsibility. Do you think you can handle your responsibilities in this room?”

John bit his lip again and nodded. "Yes sir, I can handle it," he said. "Anything you want."

“Anything?” Sherlock asked cheekily.

John's lip twitched into a small smile. "Anything," he nodded. 

“Take off your clothes,” Sherlock commanded.

John started to undress slowly, watching Sherlock, taking him in. "You look so sexy."

“Nothing compared to you,” Sherlock said. He stared as John’s clothes dropped from his body. “Perfect,” he said stepping closer. He dragged his hand lightly over John’s body, moving up the side of his stomach and over his collarbone. He moved around John, his hand trailing down his shoulder to his lower back then turned so he was facing John’s back. He gripped each of John’s hips and slowly began rocking them as he pressed himself against John’s arse. “This is what I what I want,” he said into John’s ear before nipping at his lobe.

John moaned and nodded. "Me too . . . I need you," he said softly.

Sherlock reached around John’s body with one hand and began to stroke John’s hard cock. He kept rocking John against him, pressing his own cock through his rough trousers against John’s bare skin. His mouth dropped to the top of John’s shoulder, biting it softly.

"Please," John whined. He moved against Sherlock, into his hand. "I want you."

“A soldier’s wants are not my concern,” Sherlock said. “Your responsibility is all you need to worry about.” His stroke on John sped up a little.

"Please?" John begged. "It feels so good."

“It does,” Sherlock purred. “And it’s going to feel even better . . . I wonder what will happen next . . .” Sherlock whispered. He kept them rocking for a few moments and then his hand slowed but didn’t let go. “Shall we move to the bed?”

John nodded. "Yes," he said, halfway to the bed already.

“Could you lift your arms and hold the headboard, please?” Sherlock asked and then quickly added in a sterner voice, “Arms up.” 

John lifted his arms and gripped the headboard. "I'm not allowed to touch?" he asked. 

“No,” Sherlock said, propping John’s knees up and spreading his legs. He moved between them and let his hands explore. “I’ll be doing all the touching.”

"But I want to touch, too," John said. 

Sherlock shook his head. “I’m sure you do, but not yet,” he said, now stroking John while lightly massaging his balls. He glanced up and said, “You can touch what I need from the drawer, though.” He nodded toward the nightstand. John reached over and grabbed the lube for him. 

Sherlock slicked his hand and moved it between John’s legs before starting a slow, slippery stroke on John’s cock. He watched for a minute and then looked up at John who was also watching. “Don’t forget it’s me touching you,” he said with a sly grin. “Don’t let the uniform get you too carried away.”

John smiled at him. "I know it’s you," he said. "You're the only one that makes me feel this good," he said, trying to shift for more. 

Sherlock smiled. “That’s all I want right now . . . to make you feel good,” he said. He kept stroking and watching, having to shift his free hand to his own trousers momentarily, just to shift his own hard cock. He changed positions, leaning down a little as he began to explore between John’s legs again, his fingertips brushing his hole. Although he was aching himself, he wanted this to go slow, making up for the days and nights they’d spent apart.

John watched Sherlock's hand adjusting his cock. "Take it out so I can see it..." he asked. 

Sherlock propped himself up and, watching John watch him, slowly popped open the buttons of his trousers, pushing them down a bit, before pulling out his cock. He closed his eyes as he stroked it a few times and then went back to work on John, pushing a finger inside him.

John flexed his fingers on the headboard. "Can I touch you?" 

“Not yet,” Sherlock said. “Soon but not yet.” It was torture for both of them, but he knew that it was the good kind of torture. He pulsed his finger inside John and then slid in another one. “Does this feel good?”

John made a small moan and nodded.

“Tell me you missed me,” Sherlock said.

"I did miss you," John said. "I missed you so much." His hips bucked for more. 

Sherlock made a little growl in his throat, moving from between John’s legs and dropping down on the bed beside him. He started to take off his trousers. “Can I take all of it off?” he asked. “Please . . . hurry.”

John nodded. “Thanks for keeping it on,” he said.

“I learn more about you everyday, John Watson,” Sherlock said, pulling the rest of his clothes off. “Turn over,” he said as he pushed away and then scooted close behind him like a spoon. He reached round and started stroking him again. He moved his mouth to John’s neck and nuzzled the skin there. John pushed back against Sherlock, moaning his name. 

Sherlock replaced his hand with John’s. “Keep busy with this for a moment,” he said. “I’ve got something I need to do.” The lube was at the end of the bed so he awkwardly reached for it and then slicked his cock, stroking a few times until he felt like he might explode. He propped up John’s leg to give himself for room, lined up and then slowly pushed inside of him. “Fuck, you feel good,” he moaned.

John stroked himself until he felt Sherlock push into him. "Fuck Sherlock," he moaned. 

Sherlock started to move his hips, slow and steady, focusing on making this last, despite the urge to thrust and the ache to come. He pressed his chest against John’s back and whispered in his ear, “I missed you so much . . . I hate when you’re not with me.”

"I missed you too," John said. "I missed this."

“I don’t like the bed empty,” Sherlock said. His voice was different now, his breath changing as his body moved against John. “Don’t leave ever again . .. “

John shook his head. "I won’t," he promised. "Please Sherlock . . ."

Sherlock reached around John and took over for him, stroking his cock firm and steady before picking up speed. His hips followed and began to move a bit faster, pushing deeper. “God,” he said in a deep, low moan. “You’re so good . . . it’s so good,” he mumbled.

"Sherlock," John moaned, turning his head over his shoulder to try and get a kiss. “I’m close. . .” 

Sherlock pressed his face forward, trying to kiss John, but suddenly he realised he was going to come. He did his best to keep his hand going but had to let his hips go as he moved deep into John’s body. John pushed back against him, covering Sherlock's hand and stroking himself over the edge. He groaned softly, arching with pleasure. 

“God,” Sherlock exhaled as he wrapped his arms around John, holding him until their bodies settled. “I will never ever not love doing that with you,” he said, kissing John’s neck.

John nodded as he caught his breath.

Sherlock eased his body back slowly. “Turn round and let me look at you,” he said, pulling on John’s arm.

John turned slowly and smiled at Sherlock as their eyes met. 

“It’s me,” Sherlock said. “No uniform, no rank -- I hope that’s not going to be a problem,” he added with a grin.

John grinned. "We'll bring out Captain Holmes once in a while. I'm happy with you," he said. 

Sherlock leaned in and kissed him. “You still surprise me, John Watson,” he said.

"You don't like boring," John smiled. 

“Indeed I don’t,” Sherlock said. “But I more than like you, you know,” he added with a kiss.

John smiled. "I love you," he said. 

“I love you, too,” Sherlock promised.


End file.
